Odd Romance
by wolffie4ever
Summary: Rosalina Tai was the pretty and popular school cheerleader while Nat Wolff was the not so popular kid that never gets noticed in the hallways. One day the get paired up for a science project and eventually start falling for each other. *Rated T for mild language and just incase*
1. Chapter 1

**Wow this year went by fast, anyway I hope you enjoy this story. It kind of just popped into my head haha. **

(Nat's POV)

It was a regular Monday at school. Kids were sleeping in class, others not paying any attention and the ''cool'' kids texting on their phones.

I was about to be the kids that were asleep. The teacher was going on and on about some stupid science project that I could care less about. Her name is and the worst part about her is that she chooses our partners for us, i'd choose David, my bestfriend, in a heart beat. She usually looks at our adresses and sees who were closest by and pairs us up. I really have no idea why she just doesn't pair me and David up since he lives by me.

The only people I really talk to in this school is David, Thomas, and my little brother Alex. I also have people that don't really like me and that's the popular kids of course, the Jocks. They're the worst.

''Ok, time for pairing up!'' said.

The class sighed and I did with them. I also get paired up with someone I don't like or a weirdo.

For the past few minutes she was calling out partners then she came to my name.

''Nat Wolff...'' she said.

Oh great. I wonder who's my partner.

''...and...Rosalina Tai.''

The class snickered and my eyes widen, David looked at me and shook his head.

Really?! Rosalina Tai!? She's the school's most popular girl, and not to mention the prettiest next to her bestfriend Kristina Reyes. This is the worst day ever.

I turned around and looked at her, she looked at me then looked at the teacher. She didn't look to happy.

Who am I kidding? She's just gonna make me do the project alone, so I am ok.

''Turn to page 375 in your science textbooks.''

I did as the teacher said and continued with class.

~Lunch~  
I sat down at the lunch table and my friends greeted me.

''Dude, I can't believe Rosalina is your science partner.'' David said while stuffing food in his mouth.

''Woah wait, Rosalina Tai?'' Thomas asked.

I nodded my head and took a sip of my water. ''Yep.''

''You've liked her since kindergarden, you're probably gonna wet your pants having to talk to her.'' Thomas said while chuckling.

David laughed and I just shook my head and threw my roll at him, I looked over and noticed Rosalina walking towards my table. She sat down and all of us just looked at her.

''Uhm...could I talk to Nat for a minute?'' She asked David and Thomas

They nodded their heads and scooted over to other seats to let me and her talk in private.

''Here, this is my number so we can contact eachother for the science project or whatever.'' she said

''Oh..uh...ok.'' I said, barely saying my words right.

''Do you have any ideas?'' she asked.

''Not really, im an idiot.'' I said.

She giggled at my joke. Woah,I made her laugh. Score.

''Ok well I could just come over or you could comer over my house or something and we could brainstorm some ideas maybe?''

''Uhhh...Yea, you could come over my house I don't mind.'' I said, of course I won't mind, we have a project to do. I'm stupid.

''Cool, well i'll see you later...Nat...is that right?''

''Yeah.'' I said while nodding my head.

She got up from the seat and went back the rest of the popular kids, David and Thomas scooted back in front of me and stared at me waiting for some answers.

''Well?...'' David said.

''Well what?'' I asked.

''What did she say!?'' Thomas asked.

''Didn't say anything, just stuff about our science project, I got her number.''

''You got her number, let me see!'' David said.

''What? No way. Look I gotta leave now, the music teacher wants me to meet him at lunch.'' I said as I threw away my lunch tray and left the lunchroom.

''Since he got her number he's acting like a total badass.'' Thomas said.

''Agreed.'' said David

''Our Nat is growing up.''

**I hope you guys liked it and sorry if it was short or boring. Leave a review please. :) thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok the last one I noticed I made a few mistakes, no more typing at 2 in the morning lol, wells sorry for the long wait, here's the next.**

I was walking home alone that day from school, I usually walk home with Alex but he met up with a couple of friends after school.

While walking someone tapped on my shoulder, It startled me a little. I turned around and it was Rosalina.

''Hey, what's up?'' I said, trying to sound as laid back as possible.

''Hi, I was wondering if I could walk home with you, if you don't mind.'' she said.

''Of course, you live 2 houses away from me anyway.''

I was a bit shocked. Why is she being so nice to me? I mean, she was never rude to me in anyway, or even talked to me but she's so beautiful and popular and i'm just that guy in school who played guitar and was into music more than football or any other sport for that matter.

''So uhm, have you thought of any ideas for our science project?'' she said breaking the silence.

''Not really, no. We have 3 weeks to figure out, we have enough time.''

''Well, I guess we could get to know eachother for now.'' she said.

''Alright well, I play guitar and piano, that's one thing.''

''I know.''

''Wait, what?''

''6th grade talent show, you peformed duh. I was there, I remember!'' She said smiling at me.

''Oh..yeah.'' I said blushing a little, I was a little embarrassed.

''You're a really great singer, why don't you peform anymore?'' she asked.

''The football players tease me a lot about it and it gets annoying, so I stopped.''

''Ugh, I hate them also. They're all so immature.'' she said.

''Woah, I thought you dated one of them?''

''Jack and I broke up a month ago.'' she said

''I'm sorry.''

''Its ok.'' she said.

I felt kind of bad for her because I know breakups are tough but at the same time my emotions were exploding with happiness because I could possibly make a move on her since she's single.

''Alright, what type of music do you lisen to.'' I asked to make things less awkward.

''Pop and rock mostly.''

''I listen to mostly rock, The Beatles are my all time favorite band.'' I said.

''Oh yes, they are amazing!''

Not snobby, loves my singing, and thinks the beatles are amazing? She just gets more and more attractive to me.

We talked a little bit more about our interests and stuff like that, when we reached our houses we said bye to eachother and walked into our homes.

I walked into my house and saw Alex sitting next to Jaunita, his friend.

''Woah.'' I said.

''Don't get any funny ideas Nat.'' Alex said.

''I'm not, chill! I know you two are just friends.'' I said while digging in the fridge.

''Was that your girlfriend?'' Jaunita asked.

I laughed. ''No. I wish though, but no. She's my science partner and we walked home together to think about some ideas.''

''Right.'' She said, with a sarcastic voice.

''What? We were.''

''Sure Nat.'' Alex said.

I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to my room. I stared at my guitar which was collecting dust. Maybe I should start peforming and writing music again.

**Thats it! the next one should be up quicker than this one. Leave a review please :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, school's been getting in the way x(**

* * *

(Nat's POV)

The rest of the week at school felt like the longest week of my life. Walking home with Rosalina after school pretty much became a routine for us, we talked about our lives,music,relationships, just pretty much about anything that popped into our heads. I even tried flirting, but she laughs at the things I say to her but really i'm just being serious. Her ex-boyfriend, Jack, started to take notice of me which isn't good at all. I don't know why he even cares, he has a girlfriend.

I walked out of the double doors from the school and waited by them for Rosalina. I saw Thomas and David walking out and they greeted me.

''Hey dude. Can Thomas and I come over today?'' David said.

''Sure, maybe you guys could even spend the night.''

''Awesome.'' Thomas said.

Then I saw Rosalina walking out with her friend Kristina. I've never talked to Kristina either, but she's the school's toughest girl, one time she got into a fight with this girl that started spreading rumors about her and the poor girl was in the hospital for a couple of weeks.

''Hey Nat, you don't mind if Kristina walks with us?''

''No I don't, I hope you don't mind if my friends come with me also.''

''Nope, Alright cool, lets get going then.'' Rosalina said smiling at everybody.

''Woah Rosalina Tai and Kristina reyes, dude we're surrounded by hot girls!'' David whispered in my ear.

''What?'' Kristina said.

''Uh he said you looked pretty.''

''Nat!'' David said to me.

''thanks, you're pretty cute also.'' Kristina said then walked away catching up to Rosalina.

''Woah what just happened.'' Thomas said.

''No idea.''

''Just come on.'' I said.

We ran over to the girls before they got any farther. It was hot outside but it felt kind of nice, I was glad it was Friday, I am able to get up when I want tomorrow.

''So uh, what's your names?'' Kristina said.

''I'm Nat...Wolff.''

''Oh you're the band guy.'' she said.

I nodded then Thomas and David said their names.

''You guys seem pretty cool, how come we don't hear alot about you guys?'' she said.

''Oh we like to keep to ourselves.'' Thomas said.

Kristina nodded her head to Thomas. Rosalina's phone went off, she looked at it and sighed then put it back in her purse.

I walked over to the other side of her to see what's up while the other three were talking.

''What's wrong?''

''Nothing, nothing. Just Jack.''

''What's he doing? He shouldn't be messing with you like this.''

''Don't worry about it, I don't want to bring you into the middle of something.''

''Hey, If he messes with you he messes with me.'' I said.

''You're really nice Nat, glad I met someone like you.'' She said, giving me a weak smile. ''but I just can't let you interfere, Jack is a tough guy and will just get his friends to beat you up.''

''I don't care.'' I said.

She looked at me and smiled, I smiled back and we continued to walk. We reached to our houses a couple of minutes later.

''It was nice meeting you guys.'' Kristina said.

''Nice meeting you too.'' David said.

''Yeah.'' Thomas said.

''Well bye Kristina, later Rosalina.'' I said to both of them.

They told us their good byes then started walking to the house, then Rosalina turned around and ran back to me.

''What-''

Out of nowhere she kissed me on the cheek which really caught me off guard.

''Thanks for trying to help.'' she whispered in my ear, then she ran back over to her house.

''SCORE!'' David said to me.

I playfully punched his shoulder then we all walked inside of my house and went to my room.

''So are you two dating or something?'' Thomas asked.

''No way, she's way out of my league.''

''Then what was the kiss on the cheek about.''

I shouldn't tell around her buisness so I just shrugged at him, I looked over at David who was in wonderland.

''Uh, David?''

''Yeah.'' he said in a soft voice.

''What the hell is wrong with you?'' I said.

''Kristina is perfect, you know what, I think she likes me too.''

Thomas and I looked at each other and just laughed at what David said.

''What? You heard her, she called me cute.''

''Yeah dude, she just called you cute to be nice.'' Thomas said.

''Whatever.'' David said.

Me and Thomas laughed again at David, and just spent the rest of the day hanging out, also they got to spend the night.


End file.
